warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Monsters in the Shadows
Chapter 1 "Vulpixkit, time to wake up." Ninetailclaw meowed. Vulpixkit woke up to see the golden-white face of her mother looking down at her. "It's time for us to leave." "Are we going somewhere, mommy?" Vulpixkit asked. "Yes, the clan wants us to go live your father in SteelClan." Ninetailclaw meowed, using one of her nine tails to push her daughter out the entrance to the Nursery. "Won't It be fun to go live with Lucariomask?" "Vulpixtails, it's time to wake up." Vulpixtails was roused by a poke to the side with something sharp. "Ow!" she hissed with annoyance. "Skarmorywing, that hurts." "Sorry." Vulpixtails opened her eyes to see her mate, Skarmorywing, back off. He was a gray steel-type tomcat with huge metal wings, currently folded at his sides. "It's time to go hunting. Dialgastar wants everyone to hunt as much as they can so we have enough prey for the winter." "Okay, I'm coming." Vulpixtails stood, yawned cutely, and flicked her six tails at her mate. "And next time, don't wake me with your claws." Chapter 2 Vulpixtails padded along the border with ElectricClan. On this border were many kinds of yummy prey, fleeing from the waves of electricity. Above, Skarmorywing flew, his huge metal wings spread, catching birds. "Why do we have to leave, mommy?" Vulpixkit asked as Flareonstar urged her and her mother away. "Because I made a mistake, and we don't belong here anymore." Ninetailclaw sighed. "Of course you don't belong here!" Flareonstar snapped, her reddish fur bristling. "You took a SteelClan mate and had a kit!" Vulpixtails sighed as she remembered it. She had been taken from her native clan, FireClan, because her father, Lucariomask, was a SteelClan pokecat. She was half-clan, and felt alone. Even though some pokecats had other types, they were just inharited from distent anscetors. Suddenly, she heard a buzzing and a zap. She looked up to see her clanmate, Magnemiteshock, flying by, shocking a nearby squirrel. "Keep your eyes open, Vulpixtails." he told her, "You almost let this one go." Vulpixtails smiled. Magnemiteshock was also half-clan, his mother was SteelClan, but his father was ElectricClan. He made her feel happy she wasn't entirely alone. Of course, she always had Skarmorywing, who love dher deeply as she loved him. She gazed above at her mate as he swooped to get a thrush. Chapter 3 "Vulpixtails, welcome." Vulpixtails blinked her eyes open to find a green she-cat flying above her. "Welcome to Starforest." "Starforest!" Vulpixtails's eyes glowed. This was the ancestors of the clans' home! "Do you have a message for me?" "Yes, I do, Vulpixtails." the green she-cat landed and folded her small insect wings to her sides. "I am Celebiflutter." "What do you need?" "You have a destiny, Vulpixtails. You and Skarmorywing must embark on a journey to find the legendary hero, Lugiapelt!" "Why?" Vulpixtails asked. "You do not need to know that yet." Celebiflutter meowed. She touched Vulpixtails's nose, and the brown she-cat was whisked back to her nest in SteelClan. Chapter 4 "We wish you luck on your journey!" Dialgastar called after them. "Thanks!" Vulpixtails called, padding away with Skarmorywing by her side. After a few moments of walking, they had left SteelClan territory."From this moment on, until we complete our destiny, we are loners." she murmured to her mate. "Don't worry, sweet." Skarmorywing meowed, rubbing his face into his mate's fur. "I'm sure we will be back soon." "I hope so, Skarmorywing." Vulpixtails meowed worriedly. "What are you doing in ElectricClan territory?" a sudden, angry voice demanded. the two journeyers jumped with surprise as a golden, spiky cat leaped out from behind a patch of brambles. "Greetings, Jolteonstar." Skarmorywing meowed, flapping his wings a bit nervously. The resulting wind nearly blew Vulpixtails aside, but she dug her tiny claws into the ground. "Answer the question, SteelClan prey." "No need for hostilaty." Skarmorywing meowed, frowning, "Vulpixtails and I are on a journey,a nd we have crossed the border by accident." Jolteonstar frowned, but flicked and ear for them to move, as he did not have a tail. "Go, and make sur enot to cross the border again." "We will, Jolteonstar." Vulpixtails meowed. Chapter 5 Vulpixtails and Skarmorywing had been walking for nearly half a day when, suddenly, there was a bark. "Dog!" they both gasped. Skarmorywing grabbed his mate in his metal claws and flew up into the nearest tree. However, the creature to jump out of the undergrowth was not a dog, but a cat. "A Poochyena Pokecat." Vulpixtails murmured, "But of odd coloring." This cat was a creamish-brown with a brown face and paws. As she gazed around, they saw she had pretty blue eyes and a pink nose. Then the stranger spotted them. "Oh, hello! You're vulpix and skarmory Pokecats! My name's Shinypoochyena!" "That's a long name." Vulpixtails meowed, wriggling away from her overprotective mate and scrabbling down the tree. "I'm Vulpixtails, and this is my mate, Skarmorywing." Skarmorywing wasn't happy. "Vulpixtails! We don't know if this stranger is going to attack us or not." "It's one against two, what harm could she do?" the brown she-cat asked. "Poochyena like to travel in packs!" Skarmorywing snapped. "Why, yes." Shinypoochyena meowed, growling suddenly, "We do." Skarmorywing and Vulpixtails were suddenly pinned to the ground by fifty or so gray pokecats. Of course! Vulpixtails spat to herself, She leads the pack! Oh, Starforest, why don't I listen to paranoid old Skarmorywing? Chapter 6 Skarmorywing flew up into the air, out of reach of the Poochyena pack. then he flew down as hard as he could, smacking into three of the gray pokecats, knocking them out instantly. He twisted and slashed his wings into a few others, makign them flee with blood dripping from big wounds. Suddenly, there was a huge burst of fire as Vulpixtails used Flamethrower. Most of the pack fled right then and there, but that left at least ten. Skarmorywing hissed with pain as a Poochyena bite his metal tail. Of course, the other pokecat got the worse end of the deal, because he ahd been dumb enough to bite a metal cat. He ran away, yiping with pain. The last of the Poochyena fled when Vulpixtails Flamethrower-ed Shinypoochyena in the face. Soon, they were left alone in a clearing. "I'm sorry, I should have listened to you." Vulpixtails meowed, head hanging low. She was covered with scratches and bite marks, while Skarmorywing was barely hurt. "Let's get going, we need a safe place to rest." Skarmorywing meowed, licking a cut on his mate's cheek. "You look beat up." The two padded around until they found a small hollow. "We can spend the night in here, then we can leave this Starforest-forsaken forest tomorrow." Skarmorywing meowed, pushing his mate inside. Chapter 7 Vulpixtails woke up in the middle of the night to hear a screech from Skarmorywing. "What's wrong?" Vulpixtails gasped. She leaped out of the burrow to see Skarmorywing facing a pinkish-purple tom with yellow eyes, a white neck and underbelly, and a white-tipped tail. "It's an Ekans pokecat!" Vulpixtails gasped. "You were in my burrow!" the tom hissed. He revealed long, sharp, venomous fangs and leaped forward. Skarmorywing spread his wings and flew up to avoid the attack. "We meant no harm!" he called to the pokecat below. "Get away from my burrow!" he hissed at Vulpixtails, who was still standing in the entrance to the burrow. Vulpixtails leaped away from the burrow as the purple tom lunged at her. "Don't you dare hurt her!" Skarmorywing hissed, diving at the Ekans Pokecat and smacking him into the ground. This knocked out the pokecat and he lay there, unconsious. Vulpixtails grabbed him by the scruff and dragged him into the burrow. "What in the name of Starforest are you doing, Vulpixtails?" Skarmorywing asked in wonder. "We can't just leave him out here." she said, voice muffled through the scruff of the Ekans pokecat in her jaws. Skarmorywing rolled his eyes at his mate's strange kindness and followed her in. Chapter 8 "Are you feeling better?" Vulpixtails asked as she noticed the Ekans Pokecat waking up. "What am i doing in here?" he snapped. "What are you doing here?" "Agressive little Pokecat, aren't you." Vulpixtails meowed, smacking him playfully on the head with a dark brown paw. "We broguht you in here to heal you." "You healed me?" he asked, surprised. "Yes, I just said that." Vulpixtails meowed, "My name's Vulpixtails, by the way. The skarmory pokecat from before is out hunting now, he's my mate, Skarmorywing. What's your name?" "Ekansfang." he meowed. There were several moments of silence before he meowed, "Why did you come to my burrow?" "We're on a journey to find Lugiapelt." "LUGIAPELT?" Ekansfang gasped. "I hear he lives in Whirl Islands! That's, like, on the other side of the world from here!" "Thanks." Vulpixtails meowed cheerfully, "Until now, we didn't even know where he lived!" "Airheads!" Ekansfang muttered. "How did you expect to even find him?" "I dunno, just wing it, I guess." Vulpixtails shrugged. "You're a airhead." Ekansfang smacked himself in the face with a paw, the pokecat version of a facepalm. Chapter 9 "We'll be leaving you now, Ekansfang." Vulpixtails meowed, padding away from the burrow. She was padding alone through the brambles, Skarmorywing flying above, when she suddenly heard a hiss. Much like a snake's. "Wait." Ekansfang called form behind, racing to catch up with them. "This forest is dangerous, I can't let a couple of airheads like you wander around in here." "Is that you stubborn way of saying you want to help us?" Vulpixtails meowed, flicking the purple tom with her six tails. With the sound of flapping, Skarmorywing landed beside them. "Ekansfang is right, I see these shady-looking pokecats ahead. There are monsters lurking everywhere." Ekansfang nodded. "Yes, they call this Shadow Woods. Monsters hide int he shadows everywhere. A little fire-type won't do much good here, even if she's paired up with a steel type." "I'll take that as a complement." Skarmorywing meowed. "I'll fly up and keep watch ahead." Then he turned and spoke in a whisper to Vulpixtails. "Watch yourself, I still don't trust him." "I'm sure he's fine." Vulpixtails meowed, trying to comfort her mate. Still, she felt doubt curl in her belly. Skarmorywing may be paranoid, but that didn't mean he couldn't be right. They had to get out of this creepy forest as soon as possible. Chapter 10 Vulpixtails and Ekansfang padded side-by-side through the fores,t which was getting darker and darker. However, Vulpixtails wasn't worried. She had a poison-type and a steel-type to protect her, not to mention that she could defend herself. Suddenly, she froze with fear. for a split second, she was sure she could see angry blue eyes in the shadows. Then they were gone. She had to have been imagining it. Suddenly, she heard a flapping of wings and looked up to see that Skarmorywing was landing beside her. "The trees are too thick." he meowed, "It does no good looking out if I can't see you." Vulpixtails purred and rubbed her fur against Skarmorywing's. She heard ekansfnag groan at this show of love. She turned around to glare at him, but found that all she saw was darkness. Looking around her, she saw that the trees were now so thick that no sunlight got through. "It's dark, want me to use Ember?" she asked Skarmorywing. "That would be dumb." Ekansfang's voice said from the darkness behind them. "You'll set the forst on fire, and I'm sure nobody around here knows Water Gun." Skarmorywing growled, but nodded. "The Ratata-brain has a point." "What did you call me?" Ekansfang hissed. "It's not wise to fight among yourselves." a sudden voice called out from the shadows. A voice that was horrifically familair to Vulpixtails and Skarmorywing. "Shinypoochyena's Tribe!" they both gasped. Then they were pounced on by hundreds of Poochyena. Chapter 11 Vulpixtails used her strongest move- flamethrower- accidentally setting fire to a few trees in the process. Skarmorywing was using Fly, knocking out as amny as he could with one hit. Ekansfang was using Mud-Bomb and Wrap, but wasn't doing much good. Even with all their power and might, they were loosing. Shinypoochyena had gotten rienforcments, there were at least twice as many Poochyena this time. "Are you causing trouble again, Shinypoochyena?" called an unfamilair voice. Suddenly, there was a flash of red light that lit up the whole scene. For a split second, Vulpixtails could see Skarmorywing, flying above with one Poochyena on top of him, tryign to claw at his metal wings, Ekanfang had sunk his fangs into a Poochyena, and an unknown yellow and black she-cat with bug-like wings flyng above. Then all was dark for a moment. Every Pokecat in the fight had stopped moving. Then there was a growl from Shinypoochyena. "Y-you!" "I should be the one saying 'you!'." said a voice from overhead. "I thought I already put you in your place!" Vulpixtails blinked as she saw the stranger whom was speaking fly by one of the fires. It was a yellow she-cat with black stripes, a poitned face, red eyes, insectlike wings, and drills for forelegs. It was a Beedrill Pokecat! "Why must you stop our plans?" Shinypoochyena hissed. "Because your plans are to hurt random passers-by!" the Beedrill Pokecat meowed, like a 'duh'. "Now get outta here. You know I have Hyper Beam and know how to use it." Needless to say Shinypoochyena and her Tribe ran off. Chapter 12 "Thank you so much." Vulpixtails meowed, limping into sunlight as they left the dark part of the forest. Much to the protest of Skarmorywing's anxiety and Ekansfang's stubborness, the Beedrill Pokecat had come with them. "No need for thanks, I've had to stop those vulpix-hearts- no offense- from attacking plenty of innocent Pokecats." the Beedrill Pokecat meowed. As she didn't ahve forelegs- or rather, because her forelegs were drills- she had to hover in the air beside Vulpixtails. "Oh, and my name is Beedrillstripe." "Well, thank you Beedrillstripe." Vulpixtails flicked her six tails. She glanced around at the rest of her 'gang'. Skarmorywing had landed and was walking because his wings were tired and he had various cuts and scratches. Ekansfang was compeltely covered with scratches and his seemed to be limping. Looking at her own wounds, Vulpixtails had a slice across her back, on her muzzle, and across the back of her right foreleg. "We should stop and rest." Vulpixtails meowed, licking a scratch on her side. "I vote for that idea." Skarmorywing sighed with relief. Beedrillstripe pointed with one drill/foreleg to a tree. "If you can get into the hollow about halfway up, it's safe and cozy in there. I know this forest like I know my stripes." "Thank you again, Beedrillstripe." Vulpixtails meowed, dipping her head gratefully. She turned towards Skarmorywing. "Skarmorywing, do you think you can carry me and Ekansfang up to the hollow?" "Maybe you, but Ekansfang is heavier." Skarmorywing glared at the purple tom at the back of the group. "I don't need a cozy hollow!" Ekansfang hissed, "I don't need your sympath-!" He was interupted as Beedrillstripe picked him up and flew up to the hollow. "Tough guy." she sighed. Chapter 13 Vulpixtails blinked her eyes open to see a green she-cat fluttering in front of her. "Why have you visited me, Celebiflutter?" Vulpxitails asked. The green she-cat didn't respond. She merely flapped her insect-like wings, flew up a few inches into the air, then placed her two front paws together. In between these paws grew a green ball of energy. As it grew bigger, her paws slowly seperated. Once it was a big ball, she tossed it into the air. Up in the sky, it got even bigger and bigger before it started drifting slowly down. It flew down and down until everything around Vulpixtails was surrounded in green light. Suddenly, everything returned to normal. "What was that?" Vulpixtails asked. "I have healed you and your friends' injuries." Celebiflutter meowed. She landed in front of Vulpixtails. She touched Vulpixtails's nose with her's. "Your journey has only begun, Vulpxitails. Keep going, many lives are depending on you." Epilogue Shinypoochyena and her Tribe hid in thier cave. It was in the side of a mountain that was in the dark side of the forest. She growled and clawed at her nest made of bracken and moss. "I can't believe that....that.... Beedrillstripe beat us again!" She stood and hisse din the face of a random Poochyena. "WE HAVE TO GET BACK AT THAT EVIL VULPIX-HEART!!" "My leader..." The Poochyena meowed, backing up. "Beedrillstripe is but one Pokecat against the whole Poochyena tribe. We could beat her if we just quit running aw-" He was interupted as Shinypoochyena hissed in anger at him. Leaving the random Tribe member cowering on the ground, she turned aroudn and spoke to the whole Tribe. "We can't be nice anymore! We have to bring out our big guns!" At the back of the group, Mightyenaclaw smiled evily. The End Category:Fanfiction Category:Rowanfall's Fanfiction